Don't Know How I Was Able To Stop
by Twilighters4ever
Summary: Ever wondered what was going through Edwards mind during the fight scene with James? Now here is your chance to find out! EDWARDS POV!


**Okay, so, this was originally posted on a Twilight site that I know and love… but I decided to post it here! Its short, but still , ENJOY!**

No. No no no! I screamed at myself over and over as I threw myself at Bella, yelling in agony.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I shouted in terror at the site of Bella's broken body flung across the blood stained floor. Jasper and Emmett dealt with James.

"Bella please! Bella listen to me, please, please Bella please!" The only sign that she was alive was her too slow heart beat. "Carlisle!" I choked out, sobbing. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!"

Finally, a sharp gasp formed on Bella's colorless lips.

"Bella!" I groaned.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep." Carlisle said, trying to calm me. But his next words were no help at all. "Watch out for her leg, its broken." A snarl tore through my lips. "Some ribs to, I think." He continued as Bella jerked to the side in pain.

"Edward..." Bella's sweet voice coughed out.

"Bella, your going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." I told her.

"Edward." Her voice got louder.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts." She muttered.

"I know, Bella, I know. Can't you do anything?" I demanded of Carlisle.

"My bag please... Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." Was all he said.

"Alice?" Bella whimpered.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts." She stated.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something. It will stop." I said to her.

"My hand is burning!" She screamed.

"Bella?" I asked, worried.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" Bella screeched.

"Carlisle, her hand!"

"He bit her." He said, shocked. I stopped breathing. Alice was the first to reply.

"Edward, you have to do it." Her fingers brushed under Bella's eyes, clearing away her tears.

"No!" I yelled in rage.

"Alice!" Bella's voice came out strangled.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"See if you can suck the venom out. The wound it fairly clean." Carlisle answered.

"Will it work?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry." He rushed through his words.

"Carlisle I... I don't know if I can do that." Pain filled my voice.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if your going to be taking blood from her hand." He answered me.

"Edward!" Bella screamed once more. She twitched, gasping as her broken and bleeding leg moved. Her eyes opened, finding my face.

"Alice, give me something to brace her leg." Carlisle ordered. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be to late."

Those words were more than enough. I would not let Bella become a monster, a vampire. My fingers wound around Bella's bleeding hand. I tilted my head, staring at the bite before lifting her hand up in my lips. I was shocked at how potent her blood tasted. Better, much, much better then her scent. My jaw tightened, but I finally pulled myself away from her hand, from her blood. It was harder then I ever would have imagined. I couldn't taste the venom any more, and Bella's screams calmed down.

"Edward." She murmured. He heart beat was still slow, but stronger. It was beating stronger.

"He's right here, Bella."

"Stay Edward, stay with me." Bella sighed.

"I will." I said, triumph filled my voice. I didn't kill her.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked me.

"He blood tastes clean. I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" He asked.

"Mmmmm?" Bella said.

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes. Thank you, Edward."

"I love you." I answered.

"I know." She breathed out. I laughed.

"Bella?" Carlisle said once again. The corners of her mouth turned down.

"What?"

"Where is your mother?" He asked calmly.

"In Florida. He tricked me, Edward. He watched our video's." Anger trickled into her voice. "Alice, the video, he knew you Alice. He knew were you came from. I smell gasoline." She added, shocked.

"Its time to move her." Carlisle announced.

"No, I want to sleep." She protested.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you." I said quietly, scooping her up into my arms. Her head rested on my chest. "Sleep now, Bella."


End file.
